Tão perto não importa quão distante
by Hidini-sama
Summary: Até onde uma moça apaixonada é capaz de chegar para eternizar seu amor? Oneshot InoxShikamaru Hentai Completa


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **Conteúdo impróprio para menos de 18 anos. Contém Hentai. [Oneshot

**Casal: **InoxShikamaru

**Sumário: **Até onde uma moça apaixonada é capaz de chegar para eternizar seu amor?

SongFic baseada na música **"Nothing Else Matters - Metallica" **

**Romance/Drama **

** Tão perto não importa quão distante**

Era um dia frio e a chuva caia lá fora, de dentro do cômodo podia-se ouvir o balançar das folhas causado pelo forte vento que acompanhava as gotas de água que caiam do céu. Uma jovem garota olhava tudo pela janela, sentada em sua escrivaninha, com os longos cabelos loiros soltos e escorridos pelo seu rosto, seus olhos encontravam-se marejados e esta mantinha seu rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava uma caneta, próxima a um pequeno caderno aberto em cima da mesa, com algumas páginas levemente úmidas...

Suspirou fundo, enquanto fechava seus olhos e mantinha-se assim por algum tempo, enquanto algumas lembranças vinham a sua mente. Tudo aconteceu em um dia chuvoso como aquele, o primeiro beijo e as primeiras demonstrações sinceras de carinho... Sorriu, ainda com os olhos fechados, ao lembrar-se da cena.

Voltou a si e retomou o pequeno caderninho, com várias páginas escritas. Acrescentou mais duas ou três palavras e o fechou. Olhou as horas e percebeu que estava atrasada, como sempre. Levantou-se e espreguiçou-se demoradamente enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma ducha. Ao entrar, olhou-se no espelho, estava com grandes olheiras em decorrência das noites mal dormidas. Deu de ombros e prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo e alto, mas bom o suficiente para não molhar os cabelos já lavados no dia anterior. Despiu-se e adentrou no box, onde ligou o chuveiro, estabilizando a água em uma temperatura agradável. Deixou com que a água corresse livremente pelo seu corpo, enquanto se ensaboava. Depois de aproximadamente quinze minutos, saiu para seu quarto enrolada em uma toalha branca com detalhes em lilás, que havia ganhado de sua mãe quando debutara. Após se secar, abriu o armário lotado de roupas, bolsas, cintos e sapatos, e foi aí que a indecisão tomou conta de sua cabeça. Porém como estava demasiado desanimada, optou por uma peça mais simples. Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans escura básica, sem muitos detalhes, uma bota preta sem salto, porém de cano longo, uma blusa roxa de mangas compridas e pegou luvas pretas. Soltou os longos cabelos e os penteou, e como de costume, maquiou-se, nada muito exagerado, mas queria sentir-se mais bonita. O lápis preto delineava ainda mais seus orbes azuis celestes. Passou um fraco brilho cor-de-rosa e seu perfume com um delicioso aroma de pêssego, que se misturava perfeitamente bem com seu cheiro característico de flores. Guardou dentro de uma pequena bolsa cinza escura algum dinheiro, maquiagem e uma carta. Pegou de cima de uma cadeira um casaco de lã preto com gola role, o vestiu e colocou delicadamente as luvas em seus dedos esguios. Pegou sua bolsa já preparada e antes de sair passou por sua escrivaninha, seu caderno ainda estava lá. O pegou e começou a folhear, tantos acontecimentos... Muitos bons, outros ruins, algumas confidências e intimidades e algumas bobagens. Guardou-o dentro de uma gaveta e a trancou, pegando a chave e levando consigo.

oOoOoOoOo

Na rua ventava, porém a chuva já havia cessado. Ino desviava das poças d'água que encobriam o chão. Observava as folhas desprenderem-se a cada instante das árvores, o inverno se aproximava cada vez mais e logo a neve chegaria. Não demorou muito para avistar uma casinha de tijolos dentre várias outras perto do prédio principal. Abraçava a si mesma como sinal de conforto contra o frio, aquele vento estava cortante ao ponto de deixar suas maçãs do rosto levemente rosadas. Ao chegar na porta da casa de seu companheiro de time, ponderou um pouco a bater, porém alguns segundos depois o fez.

A porta abriu lentamente e por de trás revelava-se um rapaz de olhos verde-musgo e cabelos castanhos presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, vestindo uma roupa toda preta e de mangas curtas.

- Que problemático! Como você demorou. – murmurou Shikamaru com uma voz entediada.

- Desculpa amor, acabei perdendo a hora... – reiterou Ino com o mesmo argumento sempre.

- Entre logo, está muito frio aqui fora.

Ino entrou na casa, que não era grande nem pequena, porém confortável para alguém que vivia sozinho. Retirou sua blusa de lã e as luvas, pendurando em uma cadeira qualquer e depositou a bolsa em cima da mesa de jantar. Shikamaru se aproximou por trás, a envolvendo com os fortes braços, enquanto a loira exalava seu perfume embriagador.

- Senti sua falta, sabia?

- Mas nos encontramos pela manhã! – respondeu Ino entre risos, adorava escutar isso.

- Por isso mesmo, não passei meu dia ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo... Se pudesse moraria com você. Quero poder me casar logo.

- Mas você só tem 19 anos.

- E isso é problema?

A loira balançou a cabeça de forma negativa sorrindo-lhe.

- Também queria poder me casar logo. Te amo!

- Te amo mais que minha própria vida... – ao completar, Shikamaru a beijou de forma terna.

Ao se separarem Ino disse manhosa:

-Estou com fome, com vontade de comer frango!

- Está bem, vou fazer o pedido, pode ser minha princesa? – suspirou.

- Uhum...

- Mas como você é problemática...

Ao escutar isso, a loira o revidou com um leve tapa, e logo risadas invadiram o local.

oOoOoOoOo

Depois de aproximadamente uma hora e meia já haviam jantado e a lua estava alta lá fora, o frio continuava a deixar as ruas mais desertas do que o normal e as nuvens não desapareceram totalmente do céu, visto que chovia fraco.

Ino e Shikamaru estavam sentados em frente à lareira tomando chá quente e conversando sobre bobagens e planos futuros.

- Tenho saudade de ficar assim com você... – disse o jovem aproximando-se mais da moça.

- Assim como?

- De bobeira, sem fazer nada planejado, apenas te observando e te escutando falar... Vendo como seus olhos são belos... Como consegue ser tão bonita?

- Pára com isso, Shika! – reiterou a Yamanaka sem jeito. – A única pessoa bonita que vejo no recinto é você!

Mais risadas invadiram o local.

- Eu te amo para sempre... – disse o Nara olhando fixamente para os olhos de Ino.

- Eu também amo você... – dizendo isso o beijou de uma forma doce, porém apaixonada.

Algum tempo depois Shikamaru sussurra ao pé do ouvido da jovem:

- Quero fazer amor...

- Eu também...!

Diante da resposta, o rapaz a deita vagarosamente sobre o tapete bege e felpudo, deitando sobre a moça e a beijando com ainda mais ardor. Ino já estava acostumada a escutar coisas assim vindas de Shikamaru, sempre quando o clima começava a esquentar e ambos estavam sozinhos o rapaz arrumava um jeito de trocarem carícias amorosas.

Alternava beijando seus lábios e pescoço, uma região supersensível da moça, enquanto passava as mãos pelas coxas da jovem. Ino o sentou e retirou-lhe delicadamente a camiseta, já direcionando as mãos para o cinto, quando o rapaz lhe impediu, fazendo-o ele mesmo, aproveitando também para desfazer-se de suas calças. Retomou os lábios da Yamanaka, com mais ardência, tirando-lhe a blusa e desabotoando-lhe as calças com certa impaciência. A jovem sorriu e o ajudou, enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo.

Deitou sobre ele, beijando-lhe de leve os lábios, depois com mais voracidade. Hora descendo para o pescoço e por todo o peitoral, hora para a barriga e entre as coxas. Shikamaru se contorcia no tapete com tais carícias, puxou a garota pelo cabelo, ela odiava quando ele o fazia, mas ainda assim deixou-se levar e se levantou para unir seus lábios novamente.

Ambos sentados, Shikamaru retirou gentilmente o sutiã da moça que delineava perfeitamente seus fartos seios, e sem perder tempo algum, passou a acariciá-los, assim como a jovem tanto gostava. Escutou um abafado murmúrio de excitação dentre os beijos e sentiu-se satisfeito.

A moça tocava-lhe o membro por cima de seus boxers e podia sentir que este já se encontrava ereto por debaixo das vestimentas. Enquanto estimulava o rapaz, mordiscava de leve o lóbulo esquerdo do mesmo, o deixando cada vez mais excitado. Retirou-lhe, vagarosamente e ao mesmo tempo de uma forma muito torturante a última peça de roupa que Shikamaru vestia. Tocou-lhe novamente o membro agora já sem tecido algum que pudesse atrapalhar tal ato. Passou de leve a língua no glande, antes de abocanhá-lo por inteiro e começar com movimentos de vai e vêm.

- I-i-i-no... Se você continuar as-s-ssim... Eu n-n-não vou agüentar por muito tempo!

- Mas já, meu amor? Relaxa, ainda temos muito tempo pela frente... – disse Ino passando a língua pelos lábios. – Quero tornar essa noite a mais inesquecível de todas...

- Então vem cá que agora é minha vez!

O Nara a pegou pelas pernas torneadas e a deitou, arrancando-lhe a calcinha e tocando-lhe o sexo de uma forma delicada. Como aquilo era bom, seus dedos pareciam como veludos. Adorava todas as atitudes do rapaz. O moço alternava as carícias com penetrações e leves toques em seu clitóris, enquanto a jovem segurava-se o máximo para não gritar e expor todo prazer que estava sentindo naquele momento. Logo substitui tais carícias por sua língua, que já umedecia e preparava aquele local para ser colonizado. Não demorou muito para Ino ter ser primeiro orgasmo da noite, e desfazer-se no tapete peludo.

- Já cansou?

- Nunca! – respondeu ofegante. – Eu sou insaciável, esqueceu? – disse sorrindo-lhe maliciosamente.

- Problemática!

A beijou de uma forma quente e sedutora, descendo os beijos para os fartos seios, enquanto dava atenção com sua língua para um dos, massageava o outro, assim trocando a cada instante, excitando ainda mais a moça.

- Shika-maru... Por favor, não agüento ma-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais...

Antes de terminar a fala, o rapaz a penetrou sem fazer menção de nada. Começando com movimentos leves e vagarosos, mas com o passar do tempo a excitação de ambos estava chegando ao máximo que poderiam agüentar, e introduzia com movimentos fortes e rápidos.

- E-e-eu te amo! – dizia a loira entre gemidos e pequenos gritos.

- V-v-você o quê?

- E-e-e-eu te amo! Te amo!

E assim Ino chegou ao clímax arqueando as costas em resposta de todo esforço do Nara. Ao sentir as contrações da moça, Shikamaru não tardou ao gozar também, distribuindo seu sêmen pela intimidade da garota.

O silêncio reinava na sala, apenas podiam ser ouvidos o estalar da madeira queimando na lareira e a respiração ofegante do casal.

- Também te amo, minha pequena. Para sempre juntos... E nada mais importa.

Ino apenas teve forças para sorrir-lhe em resposta. Shikamaru levantou e pegou dois travesseiros e uma grossa coberta. Ajeitou a loira em um deles e a cobriu, arrumando-se também em tal conforto. Puxou a jovem para deitar em seu peitoral e passou a acariciar seus sedosos cabelos, de olhos fechados. A moça apenas aconchegava-se ainda mais e permanecia de olhos abertos, recordando-se de todos bons momentos que passaram juntos. Sua maquiagem levemente borrada devido ao suor misturava-se com seu abatimento e olheiras. Novamente a tristeza pesou-lhe os ombros e aquele sentimento de amargura a invadiu. Até que ouviu a voz de seu amado ecoar pelo local, com uma canção ligeiramente conhecida.

- "So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters…"

Ino sorriu-lhe com os olhos brilhantes, continuando com o trecho, de uma maneira um pouco desafinada.

- "(…)Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters…"

Shikamaru apenas sorriu, fechando os orbes verde-musgo novamente e continuando a cantarolar.

- "(...)Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

But I know..."

Tocou de leve a ponta do nariz da jovem dona dos fios de ouro e continuou.

- "(...)Never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for things they say

Never cared for games they play

I never cared for what they do

I never cared for what they know

And I know

So close no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

No nothing else matters."

- Lindo… - disse Ino entre lágrimas.

- Por que choras princesa? – questionou Shikamaru limpando as finas lágrimas que escorriam pela pele alva.

- Fiquei apenas emocionada... Te amo tanto.

- Nunca duvide desse meu sentimento por você, é o mais puro e sincero que posso sentir por alguém...

- Nunca duvidei de você.

- Agora durma meu anjo, você precisa descansar.

Ino fechou os olhos, demorou um pouco para adormecer, mas conseguiu pegar num sono gostoso e reconfortante, onde sonhava com um campo florido.

oOoOoOoOo

Acordou e ainda era noite, porém logo amanheceria. Levantou e se vestiu sem fazer barulho algum. Antes de sair de casa, percebeu uma rosa branca em cima de uma mesinha de centro que tinha um bilhete escrito.

"Para a mais bela flor. Com todo carinho. Shikamaru."

Sorriu e lembrou-se da carta, porém não teve coragem de entregá-la. Saiu o mais rápido do recinto para sua casa, antes que Shikamaru pudesse acordar.

No caminho chuviscava, porém ela não se importava. Seus olhos não reluziam tanto, e nos primeiros raios de sol, pôde-se perceber que seus fios de ouro não brilhavam mais como antes. Apesar do amor tênue que era capaz de sentir por Shikamaru, que era a única coisa que a mantinha viva depois de tantas perdas, estava praticamente morta por dentro. Com o coração dilacerado e arruinado por tantas perdas. Não suportaria mais nenhuma, por isso já sabia exatamente o que fazer. Depois que seus pais e alguns amigos faleceram em batalhas honrando o nome da Vila, Ino fechou-se em seu mundo com medo da morte. Não exatamente com medo de morrer, mas de presenciar novamente aquele horrível sentimento que se chama tristeza. E assim viveu até descobrir seu amor pelo Nara, que sempre esteve ao seu lado, em todos os momentos de sua vida desde que havia se tornado uma gennin junto do Time 10. Aproximou-se tanto dele e quando menos esperava já estava perdidamente apaixonada. Mas tinha medo de se apegar, assim como já tinha feito há muito tempo. E isso a deixava ainda mais receosa. Milhões de perguntas rondavam a mente da Yamanaka, e ela queria poder responder as juras de amor feitas por Shikamaru à altura que o mesmo merecia, mas não conseguia, tudo porque o medo tomava conta de si...

Chegou em casa, deixou a porta destrancada e subiu as escadas em direção à seu quarto. Retirou o casaco, as luvas e a bota, colocando a bolsa sobre a escrivaninha. Pegou a chave de sua gaveta e a destrancou, deixando-a entreaberta. Colocou a carta perto da tal gaveta e foi em direção à seu armário de armas, pegou uma de suas melhores kunais, pequena, prateada e afiada. Cautelosamente andou até o banheiro onde pegou alguns remédios na pia. Abriu alguns frascos e sem perder tempo revirou todos, com a ajuda da água da torneira. Ao terminar, sem um pingo de arrependimento, olhou-se mais uma vez seu reflexo, e permanecendo assim, cortou sua mão que começou a sangrar, sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto, porém deixando uma fina lágrima correr de um de seus olhos.

Algum tempo depois, já se sentia zonza, deitou sobre a cama, suspirando profundamente.

- Desculpe Shika... Só espero que me entenda. – e assim fechou os olhos para nunca mais acordar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Louca! Ino só podia ser louca! Como fora capaz de fazer isso com ele? Como pôde ser tão egoísta e pensar apenas em sua dor? Isso é injustiça. Mas quando Shikamaru parou para refletir, estava sendo um tremendo egoísta pensando dessa forma.

Olhava incrédulo para toda aquela cena materializada que poderia transformar-se em um quadro. Ino deitada sobre a cama com uma expressão serena no rosto, com a rosa presenteada pela manhã em cima de seu peito entre seus dedos. Uma carta de despedida e várias páginas lotadas de amargura, dor e sofrimento em um pequeno caderno de capa azul. Shikamaru sentia-se um inútil por não ter notado o quanto Ino sofria por detrás daquela máscara, apesar de no fundo, a conhecer tão bem e mesmo que inconsciente estar à par de toda situação. Suas lágrimas pareciam não ter fim e pôde sentir o medo de Ino correr pelas suas veias no exato momento em que a viu deitada, imóvel, pálida e fria. Só queria poder estar junto dela, afinal, eles estavam juntos e nada mais importava. Foi até o banheiro e pegou os remédios dos frascos restantes dos calmantes da loira. Não tardou em engolir todas aquelas pílulas e deitar-se ao lado de sua amada, até juntar-se a ela em outro mundo. Porque assim como ela, queria eternizar esse sentimento. Entendeu bem o recado, quando no espelho escrito com letras em sangue estava gravado:

"Só quero que nosso amor dure para sempre! Quero levá-lo comigo assim, por toda eternidade!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Owari!

Espero que tenham gostado! Mais um hentai sobre InoxShika!

Se querem ver uma escritora feliz, deixem uma review!

Beijos a todos!


End file.
